


Together We Soar

by Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And Danny is their older sister, Character Death, Fem!Danny, Marinette and Dick are twins, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat/pseuds/Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat
Summary: “AND NOW… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!!”Desperately gripped at their older sister’s arms, dragging her up onto the platform… caught sight of their parents broken bodies beneath them… deep blue eyes, understanding…… “wire… cut?... sabotaged…”(Soon to be undergoing heavy editing.)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Danny Fenton, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	1. The Last Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Miraculous Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705193) by Ladynoir1987. 

> Got permission from the original author to rewrite her story, so this is not my idea. Check out 'Young Miraculous Phantom' by Ladynoir1987 on Fanfiction.net or any of her other stories because she deserves to be recognized.

“AND NOW, Ladies and Gentlemen! For our final act of the night, performing their death-defying acts _ without _the safety of a net, I present to you… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!!”

At the ringmaster’s announcement, a man flung himself off a platform above the crowd, his wife following moments later. John Grayson flipped onto the next trapeze bar, Mary Grayson grabbed the bar he had just left, as the crowd oohed and ahhed. Wrapping his legs around the bar, he reached out, catching his wife by her ankles as she flipped off her bar. She reached out to the platform nearest to them as their eldest child lept off to join them, Danny Grayson gripping at her mother’s forearms with tiny hands.

Atop the platform, a young boy and girl bounce excitedly, ready to join the rest of their family in their flight. The wire above them creaked dangerously, prompting the twins to look up. The wire was fraying.

They cried out as their family swung back, ready for the pair to join the act. Screams rang out as the wire snapped. Mary Grayson looked at her youngest children, tears in their eyes, trying to convey her love one last time as she flung her daughter to the safety of the platform. Danny cried out as she clung to the edge of the platform where her mother had thrown her.

Dick and Marinette desperately gripped at their older sister’s arms, dragging her up onto the platform before she, too, could fall, wailing as they caught sight of their parents broken bodies on the ground beneath them. Danny wrapped her arms around her crying siblings, pressing them against her body, sobbing.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle their trembling bodies. A deep, soothing voice was murmuring into her ear. She didn’t understand all of the words, but it was comforting. She felt herself being lifted, lowered down to the ground, her siblings never leaving her grip. She looked up into deep blue eyes, filled with sadness and understanding. He wrapped them in his expensive jacket, kneeling next to them. _ Why were they on the floor? _ The dark haired man sat with them, whispering nonsense to them as the twins clung to her, afraid she disappear. 

There were too many people. They wore uniforms. _She remembers Tată calling them the police earlier._ They were talking, she understood some of what they said…_“wire… cut?... sabotaged…,”_ but the rest was lost to the sound of her _părinţi_ (1) bodies hitting the hard ground ringing in her ears.

“Mamă, Tată,” she repeated softly, almost trance-like. The blue-eyed man continued to murmur to them soothingly.

**Translations:**

**1 parents**


	2. Red Ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I did no research on international adoptions and have no prior knowledge so this probably in no way accurate.

She missed mamă and tată and Dickie and Danni. She missed Pop Haly and the circus. She missed Elinore* and flying with mamă and tată. She missed the  _ fericire (1)  _ and the music of her home.  _ O femeie care era nepoliticoasă (2) _ took them away. Dickie was left in a scary building with a big fence. The lady left her here and took  _ sora mare (3) _ with her.

They made a promise to find each other.  _ “Vom zbura din nou (4),” _ they whispered to each other. ‘When?’ she had wanted to ask, ‘When is again?”

She didn’t like it here. The others were mean; they called her ‘freak’ and ‘gypsy scum.’ They told her to ‘go back to the other freaks.’ they pushed her and took her mamă’s favorite red ribbons. Sister Agatha never did anything to stop them. She was a mean woman with a voice like a  _ maimuță țipând (5) _ . Sister Agatha hated her. Sister Agatha got mad when she woke up crying for her mamă and tată or when she spoke in her  _ limba materna (6) _ . She wished she was still with her  _ familie (7) _ , back at the circus.

“Marinette, we have visitors,” Sister Liliana said through the closed door. “You need to come out,  _ bambina (8) _ .”

Marinette liked Sister Liliana. She was really nice. Sister Liliana tried to stop the others when they were mean, and helped her  _ exersa (9) _ English, and told her stories, and sang her an Italian  _ cântec de leagăn (10) _ when she cried.

Marinette opened the door and followed Sister Liliana to the ‘visitor room’ where a happy-looking man and a pretty, dark-haired woman stood. This was the fourth time. A  _ cuplu (11) _ would come, and talk with each person. Sometimes they would talk with one more than the others. The  _ cuplu (11) _ would come back again and they would leave with one of the others. Sister Liliana said they were ‘adopted.’

None of the  _ cupluri (12) _ talked to her for long. They wore  _ încordat _ (13) smiles, asked boring questions and got  _ agitat (14) _ with her accent or her problem using English. They didn't want her, they wanted an easy child. She didn't expect this time to be any  _ diferit (15) _ .

They were French. They had been surprised when she started  _ vorbind franceza (16) _ . She couldn't find the word she wanted in English and got  _ frustrat (17) _ . Marinette liked them, but they wouldn’t want her.

They talked with her for a long time — longer than any of the other couples. Marinette could not stop the  _ puțin bule de speranță (18) _ inside her that maybe, they like her, too. Maybe they would take her away from here.

***That’s the name of the elephant according to the wiki page.**

**Translations:**

**1 joy/happiness**

**2 A woman who was rude**

**3 big sister**

**4 We’ll fly again**

**5 monkey screaming**

**6 mother tongue**

**7 family**

**8 child**

**9 practice**

**10 lullaby**

**11 couple**

**12 couples**

**13 tense/ strained**

**14 irritated**

**15 different**

**16 speaking French**

**17 frustrated**

**18 little bubbles of hope**


	3. Touch the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place maybe one or two days after chapter one, but about two and a half weeks before chapter two.

Slowly, quietly, she tip-toed across the room. She pulled up the loose part of the wood floor, trying not to wake her ‘foster sister’, and grabbed the bag of food she had taken from the kitchen. It wasn’t much — some dried fruit, nuts, and some grain bars like Mamă used to make — but it was enough. She just had to find the twins, and then they could all run away, back to the circus.

_Creeeaaak! _She froze at the sound and held her breathe. Her foster sister made a funny sound and moved — ‘Do not wake! _Vă rog! Nu te trezi!’_**(1)** she screamed in her head — turning over and snoring loudly. Hardly daring to breathe, she opened the window and climbed out onto the metal staircase — _the fire escape_, her ‘foster mother’ called it — as fast as she could. She closed the window, and looked up.

She frowned. She couldn’t see any stars. Mamă had loved the stars, the two of them would stare at the night sky for hours. Sometimes Tată and the twins would join them and Mamă would tell stories about the stars. Tată taught them how to navee-gaate using only the night sky, so they could never get lost.

_ “One day, Mamă,” she had said, “I am going to fly so high, I can reach out and touch the stars and I will take one back for you!” Mamă had smiled and said to her, “Anything is possible, my little dove.” _

She climbed down into the ally, and ran out onto the sidewalk. She would find her brother and sister —  _ or her name isn’t Danielle Grayson! _

**Translation (according to Google translate):**

**1 Please! Do not wake up!**


	4. (F)ire Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about an hour or two after chapter three, follows the person.

_ ‘Faster! Alearga mai repede! _ ** _(1)_ ** _ ’  _ She didn’t mean to make them angry —  _ really! _ — the rain had covered the sound of talking. She didn’t know they were in that alley. They were clearly the bad guys — hiding in a dark place, weapons, money being traded for…  _ something _ , and they even looked scary. She tried to leave before they saw her — she just wanted to find Dickie and Mari. But the biggest guy with a wooden bat turned around. He saw her standing there and shouted. She ran.

Danny didn’t know what would happen if they got her, but she did know that she couldn’t let them get her. She heard their angry shouts getting closer again and ran faster. She was getting tired. She turned into an alley and used the dumpster to launch herself up the fire escape. She heard the men turn into the alley and stopped. They had no reason to think she could get up here, if she was quiet maybe they would leave. One of the men looked up.

She jumped off the fire escape, landing in a way she knew would not hurt, and ran as fast as she could away from the men. She turned random corners and run through alleys. It was raining harder now. She was soaked.

Danny turned another corner and slipped in a puddle of water.  _ She couldn't breathe! She needed to hide… There! _

She climbed up under the plastic sheet covering the back of the truck, and put her hand over her mouth so the men couldn't hear her breathing. They were getting closer. One was right next to her hiding place.

There was a quiet  _ 'thud' _ and the men were shouting. The sound of fighting and one by one they went silent. She stayed still, listening carefully for any noises.

There was a soft  _ 'zzzht' _ and then nothing. She didn't move. The sound of the rain was calming.

Danny couldn't hold back a yawn — _ maybe a short nap would be okay… she could find the twins in the morning. _

**Translation (by Google Translate)**

**1 Run Faster**


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to rewrite this story.

Sorry, it's been a while since I updated this. I hadn't found the time or inspiration to write anything until recently, and while I was reading what I had posted, I realized that I didn't like the way the story was set up. So I decided to rewrite it.

I will be posting the rewrite as a series named after this work. The first work in the series will be the first chapter of this work. I may or may not be deleting this work in the future, I haven't decided.


End file.
